Una guerra por la libertad
by KLTAISHOH
Summary: Ella una joven protectora de una aldea que está en peligro, el un joven del cual su pasado desconoce. ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Se puede observar a una joven alta y delgada sus pierna parecían interminables y bien torneadas una cintura de abeja, un trasero redondo y unos enormes senos, poesía una larga melena azabache y ondulada, tez blanca, suave y fina, ojos grandes y expresivos de color café chocolate, nariz pequeña y labios carnosos que pedían que sean besados, su nombre era Kagome Higurashi y tenía 17 años ella era única en la aldea, ya que era youkai perro, pero también era la reencarnación de lo que una vez fue la sacerdotisa más poderosa.

Kagome era la guardiana de una aldea que estuvo por años bajo el cuidado los youkais mas viejos y poderosos pero que estaban corrompidos y trabajaban para un medio demonio que quería la mitad de la perla de Shikon faltante, pero la perla faltante sería imposible recuperarla porque se encontraba en el interior del cuerpo de Kagome, ya que esta era su sangre. Es por eso que al momento de cumplir sus 15 años ella se hizo cargo de la aldea parea protegerla y esconderla de todo demonio y humano se atreviera a acercarse protegiéndola con un campo de energía.

Las personas de la aldea esperaban con ansias que el medio demonio muriera para que así se rompiera la maldición que estaba en la aldea, la cual se trataba de los demonios no podrían tener hijos hasta que la perla fuera reunida completamente, pero lo que desconocían todos era que la perla faltante se encontraba en el interior de Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1:

Año 1995

Se puede observar a una pareja que está escondida en una cueva a la espera que nazca su única hija y que será la elegida para salvar a la aldea en la que vivían y que está sometida al mandato de los ancianos que la protegen; éstos quieren ver muerta a la bebe que está a punto de nacer porque va a ser un problema cuando ella sea mayor porque así no van a poder gobernar el mundo tanto de los humanos como lo de los youkais. Porque según la profecía se dice: "que la única bebe que nazca después de la maldición será la que puede llevar a su pueblo a la libertad y puedan ser humanos al fin y dejar de vivir hasta la eternidad si poder tener descendencia".

Pero con lo que no contaban era que la pareja no estaba sola, por lo que los ancianos los encontraron al momento que la mujer estaba dando a luz.

-Naomi mi amor hay que alejarnos de aquí antes que nos encuentren-decía Reiko preocupado por sus dos amores-hay que buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderse por algún tiempo.

-bueno amor-decía con lagrimas en los ojos-creo que es lo mejor por el bien de nuestra pequeña.

-tengo un amigo quien nos puede ayudar a protegerla por un tiempo hasta que crezca un poco y pueda defenderse por ella misma-decía Reiko a su esposa-por el momento solo hay que protegerla acuérdate que ella es la futura guardiana de la aldea y nos toco la maravillosa suerte que es nuestra hija.

-pero amor acuérdate que ella no solo es una youkai como nosotros también es una sacerdotisa-le respondía-por eso hay que cuidarlas de todos.

**En otro lugar**

Se puede ver a un hombre alto de pelo plateado y ojos únicos, ya que eran de color dorado, y los únicos que los poseían eran los que eran de familia Taisho, su nombre era Inuno Taisho. Estaba en una aldea escondida de toda persona, se encontraba hablando con su hijo que al igual que su padre tenía los mismos rasgos con la única diferencia que este poseía una mirada fría y triste.

-hijo yo sé que esto que te voy a pedir es muy delicado-le decía nervioso-pero necesito que protejas a una persona en caso que sus padres no sobrevivan.

-de acuerdo padre-le respondió un poco preocupado-¿Qué es lo que pasa, para que estés tan nervioso?

-lo que pasa Sesshoumaru es que…-estaba muy preocupado y nervioso por lo que le iba a pedir-es que….

-padre lo que quieras decirme dímelo ya por favor-se estaba enojando porque su papa no le decía nada-dilo luego que me estoy cansando

-lo que…bueno…-le decía Inuno Taisho-lo que pasa que la profecía se cumplió y ya nació la guardiana de esta aldea

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con el favor que me vas a pedir?-Sesshoumaru se encontraba un poco confundido pero no lo mostraba-di luego lo que m quieres pedir

-bueno, quiero que me ayudes a protegerla junto con sus padres-le dijo por fin Inuno a su hijo

**Mientras que en el bosque.**

La pareja se encontraba huyendo con la bebe en brazos para esconderla en un lugar seguro.

-mi amor ya no puedo más-le decía Naomi a su esposo-estoy muy cansada

-por favor resiste un poco mas falta poco-respondía Reiko-estamos por llegar

-amor ¿estás seguro que lo lograremos?-preguntaba Naomi a su esposo-

-si aparte que va a venir un amigo ayudarnos-le respondió dando una sonrisa-

-bueno, entonces vamos-

**En una cueva**

Aquí se puede observar a un grupo de ancianos pensando en un plan para poder matar a la bebe que acaba de nacer. Mientras que afuera está llegando medio demonio quiere a la perla de Shikon para poder destruir a los seres humanos.

-creo que va a ser difícil poder acercarnos-decía unos de los ancianos-no sabemos donde están ocultos

-eso ya no es problema-respondía la persona que acaba de llegar-ya mande a unos de mis demonios a destruirlos a los tres-

-_(la risa de este sujeto me da mucho miedo)-_pensaba uno de los ancianos-y ahora que haremos nosotros

-por ahora lo que deben hacer es…-les decía mientras pensaba en su plan-(_estos imbéciles me ayudaran a encontrar la perla jejejeje)_ -irse a la aldea para que nadie sospeche…¿quedo claro?

-si esta todo claro su majestad-dijeron al unísono

**En la aldea de los youkais**

Se podía observar como dos youkais se escapaban de la aldea para ayudar a Reiko con su esposa para poder salvar a la bebe.

-tenemos que llegar pronto antes que sea demasiado tarde-decía Inuno-me preocupa mucho que logren encontrarlos

-padre ¿dónde me dijiste que se encontraban?-pregunto Sesshoumaru-para saber si estamos muy lejos de ellos

-según de lo que me dijeron se encontraban en una cueva-dudando un poco-pero yo creo que ya no se encuentran ahí

-padre es mejor que busquemos en el bosque-comentaba Sesshoumaru para irse luego-para salvar a tu amigo

-hijo hay otra cosa que no te he dicho-le decía Inuno a Sesshoumaru-

-y que es ahora padre-(_ya me estoy aburriendo que me esconda cosas y me las digas en los peores momentos_) pensaba Sesshoumaru enojado-no creo que este sea el momento indicado.

-lo siento hijo pero no sé lo que pase después de esta noche-se encontraba muy preocupado-lo que pasa que hace seis años conocí a una mujer de la cual estoy muy enamorado

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo-se estaba irritando de tanto secreto de su padre-dilo luego

-bueno lo que pasa que ella es humana y quedo embarazada de un hijo mío, pero el problema que nadie lo puede encontrara o lo mataran por ser un hibrido, ya que tendrá orejas de perro

-y que tiene que ver eso conmigo-respondía Sesshoumaru

-el caso es que para que se les desaparezcan las orejas el tiene que tomar un poco de la sangre de una sacerdotisa-comentaba Inuno

-pero eso es imposible porque ahora ya no hay sacerdotisas-le dijo Sesshoumaru

-es por eso que necesito tu ayuda-le decía Inuno

-no me vas a pedir que busques a una sacerdotisa en este tiempo donde ya casi no existen-estaba realmente enojado con su padre por pedirle cosas imposibles

-no hijo la hija de Reiko no solamente es la guardiana de la aldea sino que también es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa más poderosa de todos los tiempos-le respondía Inuno

Mientras Inuno le decía toda la verdad e Sesshoumaru ya estaban por llegar al bosque para poder para la vida de la guardiana, el cielo se comenzaba a nublar indicaba que la noche iba a ser muy larga y fría.

-padre y ¿Cómo sabes tú que la hija de Reiko también es una sacerdotisa?-le pregunto curioso Sesshoumaru

-ellos mismos me lo dijeron-le respondió Inuno a su hijo

Mientras que en el bosque la pareja corría por salvar la hija de su hija no contaban que unos demonios lo estaban siguiendo de cerca hasta que uno de ellos les mando un ataque que voto un árbol.

-hasta que los pude encontrar malditos-decía muy enojado el demonio-me causaron mucha molestia ustedes

-y que es lo que te hemos hecho para que estés tan enojado por no encontrarnos-decía Reiko preocupado

-es su fin-le decía el demonio mientras le mandaba un ataque directo a Naomi que se encontraba protegiendo a su hija-

-nooooooooooooooo Naomiiiiiiii-gritaba Reiko para poder salvar a su esposa, pero llego demasiado tarde para salvarlas porque el ataque lo él junto a su esposa que alcanzo a dejar a Kagome en el suelo para que no le pasara nada

-no puede ser llegue tarde-decía Inuno mientras atacaba a uno de los demonios pero con lo que no contaba era que había un demonio detrás de él y que lo ataco mientras el mataba al primer demonio y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban logra atacar al demonio y matarlo.

Y es así como en una noche de lluvia se observa la muerte de tres demonios por salvar la vida de la futura guardiana y protectora de la aldea. Mientras que la bebe lloraba llega Sesshoumaru para observar que está pasando. Con lo que él no contaba era que al momento que él se separo de su padre sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

Y así se puede observar como Sesshoumaru toma a la bebe en brazos y se la lleva de toda esa masacre que hay, para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su padre sobre proteger a la bebe.

* * *

**Me gustaria saber si les gustaria que siga con la historia**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

Año 2012

Se puede observar a un grupo de amigos que anda en el centro comercial comprando víveres para el fin de semana donde iban a pasarlo en una cabaña que se encontraba a las afuera de Osaka.

-¿ya tienen todo preparado para irnos?-pregunta una chica de pelo castaño y ojos café, su nombre es Sango y tiene 21 años-acuérdense que nos vamos en 5 horas

-ok, ya vamos pero no nos apures Sanguito-decía un joven alto, de pelo negro amarrado en una pequeña colita, de ojos azules, su nombre era Miroku y tenía 22 años-creo que ya terminamos

-oigan que tanto hablan-preguntaba un joven de pelo corto y plateado, de ojos dorados, su nombre era Inuyasha y tenía 22 años-oh quieren que lo haga todo yo solo

-ya vamos Inuyasha, no seas enojón amigo-decía Miroku con una sonrisa-o sino las damas no te van a querer

-¿Qué has dicho Miroku?-preguntaba enojada Sango-si es así mejor no salgo contigo

-no Sanguito si lo decía por Inuyasha, que desde que le dijiste que íbamos de paseo ha estado de mal humor-decía Miroku-acaso tienes una conquista por ahí y la estas dejando sola unos días, picaron y no me habías dicho nada

-ya dejen de molestarme-les grito enojado Inuyasha-lo que pasa que tengo un presentimiento de que algo nos va a pasar si vamos

**Mientras que en una aldea**

-Kagome espera a ¿dónde te crees que vas?-le preguntaba Sesshoumaru-si decirme nada

-Sesshy sabes a donde voy-le decía resignada-voy a observar que no haya nada sospechoso

-sabes que me preocupo por ti mi niña-le decía Sesshoumaru-sabes que te quiero mucho y desde que tomaste el mando me preocupo más

-si lo sé pero cualquier acuérdate que después de mi tú tienes el control de todo-le decía Kagome-aparte que es mi obligación ver que todo esté tranquilo

-entonces no te molesta que vaya Kuoga contigo-dijo burlón Sesshoumaru-¿cierto?

-bueno que vaya Kuoga conmigo-dijo resignada Kagome

-chicos miren ahí está la cabaña-grito toda contenta Sango-apúrense

-controla a tu novia Miroku-decía Inuyasha- o si no voy a quedar sordo de tanto grito

-ok, Sanguito no grites que Inuyasha anda de malas pulgas-decía riéndose Miroku-es broma Inuyasha no me pegues

-ok no te pego, pero ayúdame con las maletas-le dijo Inuyasha a Miroku

Mientras los chicos arreglaban las cosas en la cabaña ellos no se esperaban que hubiera un demonio cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

**Mientras que en el bosque**

-Kuoga apúrate-le decía Kagome-huelo a un demonio muy cerca de aquí-(_no le puedo decir que siento su energía, porque nadie sabe que también soy sacerdotisa_)pensaba Kagome

-¿como a cuanto de aquí hueles al demonio?-preguntaba Kuoga-porque yo no huelo nada

-son dos demonios-le decía Kagome-tu anda por ese sendero que está ahí, mientras yo voy hacia donde está la cabaña, ¿bueno?

-bueno yo voy por ahí, pero cuídate-le decía preocupado Kuoga

Y así los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes para poder vencer a los demonios, pero con lo que no contaba Kagome que se iba a encontrar con una persona muy importante para Sesshoumaru.

**Mientras Kuoga iba corriendo**

-_porque cuando estoy con Kagome no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento por ella, yo se que en estos momentos ella tiene que cumplir con encontrar la perla de Shikon y proteger a la aldea, pero lo malo que no solo yo estoy enamorado de ella-_pensaba Kuoga mientras corría

**Mientras que Kagome ya llegaba donde se encontraba la cabaña**

-_¿Dónde estará ese demonio?_-pensaba Kagome mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la cabaña-sal de donde estés

-crees que le tengo miedo a una simple niñita como tu-se reía el demonio-no me hagas reír, que me podrías hacer tu jajajaja

-entonces si no me tienes miedo porque no te muestras-le decía Kagome

**Mientras que en la cabaña**

-muchachos no es por asustarlos-decía Sango con miedo-pero hay algo en el patio

-que puede haber en el patio para que te comportes así mi Sanguito-decía un poco burlón Miroku-no hay nada no te preocupes

- no te burles Miroku porque después sales perdiendo-decía Inuyasha-en todo caso Sango tiene razón, pero es solo una muchacha

-si tienes razón y que muchacha-decía Miroku con una mirada picara-a lo mejor se perdió, tendré que ir a ayudarla

-asi que a ayudarla-le decía Sango molesta por la actitud de mujeriego que tenia Miroku con las mujeres-entonces que te vaya bien con la jovencita

-amigos dejen de pelear que me aburren con sus problemas-les decía Inuyasha aburrido por la pelea de sus amigos-y mejor veamos que sucede

**Mientras Kagome se encontraba en el patio de la cabaña**

-tú lo pediste niñita-decía el demonio-tu serás mi cena hoy jajajaja

-¿y crees que un demonio tan débil como tu podrá derrotarme?-preguntaba Kagome-se ve que no me conoces y solo te dejas llevar por las apariencias

-y que me haría una niñita como tú a mí el gran Goshinki-se reía el demonio-asi que después de derrotarte a ti me comeré a los humanos que están en esa cabaña

-¿humanos has dicho?, imposible-le repondría Kagome a Goshinki mientras pensaba-_eso es imposible porque hasta ayer no había nada en esa cabaña, no se sentía ninguna energía y tampoco ningún olor a un humano_

En ese momento se colocan a pelear Kagome con el demonio pero teniendo miedo de que algún humano se encuentre en esa cabaña como lo dijo Goshinki, miedo a que descubran lo que esconde ese lugar.

**Mientras dentro de la cabaña**

-oigan dejen de pelear les dije-ya aburrido de gritarles a sus amigos-y vengan a ver lo que está pasando allá afuera

-no me digas amigo que a ti también te gusto la muchachita-le decía burlón Miroku a Inuyasha-pillín

-no digas idioteces y vengan los DOS a mirar-dijo Inuyasha colocando énfasis en la palabra dos, mientras pensaba-_aunque Miroku tiene razón esa muchachita tiene algo que me llama la atención como querer protegerla, pero se ve que ella sabe defenderse si no hay que observar esa manera de pelear, pero pensándolo bien de donde salió ese demonio y porque ella puede pelear así con el que raro_

-¿Inuyasha te sucede algo?-preguntaba Sango-te quedaste pensando y eso es raro en ti jajaja

-no molestes y déjame ver que está pasando allá afuera-le decía enojado-y mejor mira

-Sango creo que Inuyasha tiene razón y creo que deberías mirar lo que está pasando allá afuera-decía preocupado Miroku-algo no está bien

-¿Por qué lo dices Miroku?-preguntaba Sango confundida-no entiendo que tiene de malo

-Sango fíjate bien lo que esta-le decía Miroku un poco desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando-eso es imposible, como una persona puede pelear con un demonio así incluso como pueden existir demonios en este tiempo

-Miroku fíjate bien ella no es humana-le decía impresionada Sango-también es un demonio, tan solo mira sus ataques, ¿no lo crees tú Inuyasha?

-¿y donde se metió este ahora?-preguntaba Miroku-no puede ser porque salió

**Mientras en la batalla**

-maldito, ¿cómo se te ocurre pelear en un lugar así?-le preguntaba Kagome a Goshinki-no ves que hay humanos

-si me di cuenta, pero después de que te mate me los comeré-le respondía Goshinki-así que prepárate, porque será tu muerte

-eso lo veremos-le decía Kagome, mientras pensaba-_maldito tendré que pelear delante de estos humanos, para poder salvarlos y después tendré que usar mis poderes para borrarles la memoria_ _, pero eso será un gasto enorme de energía_

-maldita ataca luego o si no lo hare yo-le gruñía Goshinki-o mejor iré por los humanos

-ni te atrevas a tocarlos-le decía enojada Kagome-oye para dónde vas la pelea es conmigo

-a matar a ese humano que está ahí-le decía apuntando a Inuyasha que se encontraba a una corta distancia de donde estaban ellos peleando

-¿_cómo es posible que saliera sin que me diera cuenta?-_pensaba Kagome-oye tu pelea es conmigo maldito

-sí, pero primero voy a matar a ese humano-decía Goshinki-prepárate humano

Mientras Goshinki iba corriendo para atacar a Inuyasha Kagome sale detrás demonio para evitar que matara a Inuyasha y justo cuando el demonio estaba por atacar a Inuyasha en el estomago con sus garras se cruza Kagome para salvarlo recibiendo ella el ataque.

* * *

**Espero que les guste la historia y por favor diganme si quieren que siga o no gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:

Por salvar a Inuyasha Kagome fue la que recibió el ataque.

-maldito como te atreves-le decía Kagome al demonio y después mirando a Inuyasha le dice-y tu por favor aléjate de aquí antes que sea más peligroso

Al momento que Inuyasha se alejaba de la pelea Kagome se da vuelta y comienza a atacar al demonio muy enojada, éste al ver lo poderosa que es le da miedo, pero lo expresa por orgullo y al momento que el va a salir huyendo Kagome lo ataca en el estomago.

-maldita como te atreves a atacar al gran Goshinki-le decía furioso-ahora veras maldita

-yo que tu no habría hecho eso-le decía mientras lo atacaba en el estomago con las garras y lo purificaba por dentro mientras le decía bajito para que nadie escuchara-ahora ye voy a contar un secreto antes que mueras, yo no solo soy un demonio también soy una sacerdotisa, ahora muere

Así fue como Kagome pudo vencer al demonio, pero como había perdido mucha sangre durante la pelea más el gasto de energía, Kagome cae al suelo desmayada.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué saliste así de la cabaña?-le decía enojada y triste Sango-te pudo haber pasado algo malo baka

-lo siento, lo que pasa que fue un impulso lo que me llevo a que saliera de la cabaña-les decía Inuyasha-ahora mejor miremos

-no creo que haya mucho que mirar, porque son muy rápidos-les decía Miroku dándose vuelta para mirar-chicos el demonio ya no está, esa muchacha lo venció, pero no la veo por ninguna parte

-no puede ser mírenla esta en el suelo y con mucha sangre-les decía preocupada Sango-hay que hacer algo chicos

-Sanguito creo que Inuyasha no te escucho porque ya está afuera-le decía Miroku-creo que nuestro amigo se enamoro a primera vista

-_porque me siento así, desde que vi a esta muchacha me siento extraño, es como de querer protegerla de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, ¿por qué será?-_pensaba Inuyasha mientras corría para i ayudarla

Pero lo que no sabía Inuyasha es que Kuoga estaba por llegar a donde se encontraban para ver cómo estaba Kagome después de la pelea.

-oye tu qué crees que le haces a Kagome-le decía Kuoga enojado-como te atreves a hacerle daño

-yo no lo he hecho nada estúpido-le respondía enojado Inuyasha, mientras pensaba-_así que te llamas Kagome que único y bonito es tu nombre…pero que estoy pensando_

-ella esta así porque el demonio o monstruo que estaba peleando con ella la lastimo en el estomago y perdió mucha sangre-le decía Sango mientras llegaba donde se encontraba Kagome-así que no nos culpes

-discúlpenme lo que pasa que con tanta pelea que hemos tenido yo creo que ya estaba agotada-le decía muy apenado a Sango-discúlpeme creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

-no se preocupe, pero yo creo que no es muy bueno que se la lleve en ese estado-le decía Sango preocupada viendo el estado de la muchacha-si quiere la puede dejar en nuestra cabaña mientras se curan sus heridas

-gracias, pero nosotros debemos volver a nuestra aldea-le respondía Kuoga a Sango- disculpe por no presentarme mi nombre es Kuoga Wolf

-mi nombre es Sango Taijilla, y no te preocupes nosotros la podemos cuidar-le decía Sango a Kuoga-no será problemas

-si va haber problemas, porque demonios como el que vieron hace poco son los que nos atacan así que no puedo aceptar-le decía Kuoga a Sango-lo siento

-Kuoga no te preocupes estaré bien-le decía Kagome que había despertado, pero como estaba muy débil le costaba hablar-dile a Sesshoumaru que volveré en tres días que no se preocupe

-bueno yo le diré, pero no te esfuerces mucho porque si estas muy lastimada Sesshoumaru se enoja conmigo le decía Kuoga-y si no vuelves en tres días yo te vendré a buscar

-bueno y gracias-le dijo antes de desmayarse

-bueno entonces si ella no se va en tres-les decía Kuoga-volveré a buscarla, adiós

-adiós-dijo Sango-bueno chicos ayúdenme a entrarla a la casa para curarla

-yo lo hago Sango-le dijo Inuyasha-no te preocupes

Mientras Inuyasha tomaba en brazos a Kagome para entrarla, Sango y Miroku se quedaron observando la escena y sospechando lo que le pasaba a su amigo con la joven, y mientras los chico entraban con Kagome a la cabaña ésta le colocaba un campo de fuerza para que no pudieran encontrar su presencia, sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta.

-oye Sango ese muchacho ni nos tomo en cuenta-le dijo Miroku a Sango-hizo como si no existiéramos

-aparte que se notaba muy interesado en Kagome-les decía enojado y un poco celoso Inuyasha-no me cayó muy bien

-porque dices eso Inuyasha-le decía Miroku a Inuyasha sospechando lo que le podía estar sucediendo a su amigo-si no te hizo nada el joven Kuoga

-Miroku parece que Inuyasha se enamoro de la muchacha-le decía bajito a Miroku para que escuchara solo el-así que hay que tener cuidado

-¿Por qué lo dices Sango?-le pregunta Miroku a Sango-que tiene de malo si se enamora

-no te has dado cuenta ¿cierto?-le pregunta Sango-creo que si se enamora de ella va a tener muchos problemas, porque se nota que mucha responsabilidad y la cuidan mucho, si es que ya no tiene pareja, porque como el joven Kuoga nombro a ese tal Sesshoumaru me parece que este es la pareja de Kagome

-en eso tienes razón lo nombro no con mucho ánimo-le respondía Miroku-mejor entremos

Los muchachos ya se encontraban dentro de la cabaña cuando Kagome termino de colocar un campo de fuerza para que nadie entrara o se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-chicos creo que hay que curarla para que deje de sangrar-les decía preocupado Inuyasha a sus amigos-¿en cual habitación se va a quedar?

Al momento de formular la pregunta Inuyasha, Kagome comenzó a despertar, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de lo que descubrió, ya que se quedo mirando los ojos de Inuyasha.

-chico miren despertó-les dijo Sango

-tienes lo ojos dorados-le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha-se nota que…

-ya sé, me vas a decir que soy raro por tener los ojos de color dorado-le dijo triste Inuyasha-_porque me duele que me vea raro solo porque mis ojos son dorados_

-yo no iba a decir eso eso-le dijo Kagome un poco molesta porque la interrumpió-lo que iba a decir que tus ojos te delatan

-¿Cómo es eso que mis ojos me delatan?-le preguntaba Inuyasha confundido por la respuesta, ya que no se la esperaba-no te entiendo

-lo que pasa que tus ojos son dorados y eso significa que eres un Taisho-le respondía Kagome ya cansada por tanto esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por estar despierta-y no te preocupes hay otra persona que tiene los ojos dorados como los tuyos-

Después de decirle a Inuyasha un poco sobre el origen del color de sus ojos Kagome se desmaya sobre el esfuerzo que estaba realizando por mantenerse despierta y explicarle de porque se sorprendió de sus ojos

-Inuyasha creo que mejor nos mantenemos todos juntos en una sola habitación-le decía Sango-y también que sea la más grande y ya sé en cual nos quedaremos

-no me digas que en la habitación donde voy a dormir yo-le decía Inuyasha a Sango-por favor di que no

-lo siento Inuyasha, pero va a ser en la tuya-le decía divertida Sango al ver la cara de Inuyasha-aparte eso te pasa por elegir la pieza más grande

-está bien muchachos, pero hay que turnarse para cuidarla-les decía Miroku con una mirada pervertido-si quieren yo la cuido en la noche mientras ustedes descansa

-no seas pervertido Miroku-le decía enojada Sango-y acuérdate que así como acepte ser tu novia puedo dejar de serlo

Así pasaron la tarde Miroku pidiéndole perdón a Sango y está haciéndolo sufrir, mientras Inuyasha no dejaba de observar a Kagome dormir y pensaba sobre lo que le había dicho ésta en la tarde sobre sus ojos y de cómo pudo adivinar su nombre con solo mirar el color de sus ojos. Pasaron la noche cuidando de Kagome para que no le fuera a dar fiebre, a la mañana siguiente Kagome siente que se acerca un demonio donde el día anterior había derrotado a Gishinki; en eso siente como intentan traspasar la barrera.

-¿Qué está pasando?-decía Miroku adormilado-¿Por qué tanto ruido?

-no se muevan y no metan bulla por favor-les decía Kagome a los muchachos que empezaron a correr hacia el exterior para ver que estaba pasando-yo iré a ver qué pasa, pero no se muevan de acuerdo.

Después de darle las indicaciones a los muchachos se dedico a colocarle un campo de fuerza al demonio para vencerlo sin necesidad de usar la fuerza y así poder irse luego a su aldea para ver y preguntarle porque no le había hablado sobre su hermano.

-chicos quiero agradecerles por cuidar de mi anoche-les decía Kagome-y además decirles que no van a poder seguir quedándose aquí por mucho tiempo

-¿Por qué no podemos seguir quedándonos aquí?-le preguntaba Sango-no fue nada y mucho gusto mi nombre es Sango Taijilla

-mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Miroku Hoshi-le decía Miroku

-el mío es Inuyasha Taisho-le decía Inuyasha-pero como dijiste anteriormente ya sabias mi apellido

-sí, pero después te voy a decir por qué-les decía Kagome-ahora lo más importante es sacarlos de aquí pronto, porque están en peligro por mi culpa

-no es así porque tu no nos has hecho nada malo-le decía Sango triste por Kagome-tu nos ayudaste a que ese demonio nos matara

-estas equivocada porque ese demonio está detrás de mí y mi aldea, pero sobretodo de mi-le decía preocupada y triste Kagome-lo que les voy a decir no se lo pueden decir a nadie, pero después les voy a contar todo ahora solo una parte, lo que pasa que esos demonios siguen mi olor para poder llegar a mi aldea y así poder matar a los youkais que existen en la aldea

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto?-le preguntaba Inuyasha-que tiene que ver en que nosotros nos tengamos que ir

-voy a hacer algo que no está permitido en mi aldea a menos que sea autorizado por el guardián que está a cargo de proteger la aldea-le decía Kagome-es por eso que he decidido que los voy a llevar a donde vivo para que estén a salvo hasta que esto termine o estén seguros y se puedan ir a donde vivían antes de venir aquí.

Luego de decirles esto Kagome los dejo en la habitación de Inuyasha mientras ella iba a buscar a su gatita para poder llevarlos a la aldea donde vivía, pero sabía que esto le iba a traer problemas. Fue así que ella fue a donde vivía y le explico a Sesshoumaru lo que estaba ocurriendo y la que estaba a punto de hacer, mientras iba devuelta con su gatita a buscar a los muchachos para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar hasta que el peligro pasara.

-muchachos ya pueden salir-les decía Kagome-no hay ningún peligro

-¿segura que no hay ningún peligro?-le preguntaba Sango-

-segura que no hay peligro-les aseguraba Kagome a los chicos-ahora que ya salieron les voy a pedir que se suban en el lomo de mi gatita Kirara

-no creo que tu gatita nos pueda llevar-le decía Sango aguantando la risa por lo que había dicho Kagome-es muy chica

-eso es lo que ustedes creen-les decía divertida Kagome-Kirara por favor llévalos a la aldea yo te sigo

-miauuuuu-les respondió Kirara mientras se transformaba

Entonces Kirara se transformo en un demonio para poder llevar a los muchachos en su lomo, los chicos al ver esto se sorprendieron, luego de salir del shock partieron rumbo a la aldea donde su destino iba a cambiar para algunos más que para otros.

Todos iban muy callados durante el camino pensando que les esperaba en esa aldea y que era lo que ocultaba Kagome que estaba mas nerviosa a medida que se estaban acercando más a su destino.

-hasta que llegaste Kagome, me tenias muy preocupado-pero la persona que acaba de llegar al decir esto se fija que viene acompañada y de una persona muy importante para él.

* * *

**Espero que les guste la historia y agradecer a EVELYN TKM por leerla**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4:

-no era para que te preocuparas tanto-le decía Kagome-ya estoy aquí Sesshoumaru

-si se, pero tú sabes que me preocupo por ti-le contestaba Sesshoumaru-tu sabes que eres muy importante para mí y para todos los de aquí

-si ya se, aparte ya llegue y estoy bien-le contestaba Kagome ya cansada de decirle lo mismo, aparte tenía que explicarle sobre el problema que tenia por traer a esas personas-antes que se me olvide necesito que lleves a estas personas a nuestra casa yo allá te explico todo

-bueno, pero, ¿por qué no me lo dices ahora?-le preguntaba extrañado Sesshoumaru a Kagome-

-lo que pasa que me encuentro un poco débil-le respondía Kagome-adentro te digo todo

Inuyasha al ver como se trataban tan cariñosamente los dos comenzó a sentirse celoso de que ella ya tuviera a alguien y que no podía ser el, ya que sabía que le gustaba, pero no sabía cuánto.

-chicos síganme por aquí-les decía Kagome un poco cansada-adentro les explico todo

-bueno-respondieron al unisono todos

-Kagome ¿no quieres que te lleve?-le pregunta Sesshoumaru-parece que estas muy débil, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-bueno Sesshy-le dice en un susurro Kagome-gracias

Una vez que Sesshoumaru tomo en brazos a Kagome para llevarla a la casa comenzaron a caminar los chicos, pero cierta persona estaba celosa de que ese hombre tocara a Kagome de esa forma tan intima; pero durante el trayecto la gente se detenía a saludar a Kagome con mucho respeto y además con una inclinación de cabeza cosa que a los muchachos les pareció muy extraña.

-ya llegamos-les dijo Kagome-pueden entrar y después les responderé todas las dudas que tengan, con permiso

**Mientras en el salón**

-chicos, ¿se dieron cuenta del color de ojos del hombre que se llevo a la señorita?-les preguntaba Miroku-ustedes que opinan

-yo creo que a lo mejor son pareja-les decía Sango-por la forma que la trato, fue muy cariñoso y amoroso; también la gente de esta aldea se mostro muy respetuosa con Kagome

-yo también me di cuenta de eso Sanguito-le decía Miroku-esta aldea es un poco extraña, es decir, se siente mucha tranquilidad

-chicos se pueden quedar callados-les decía Inuyasha ya un poco enojado-a lo que ella llegue nos dará respuesta

**Mientras que en la habitación de Kagome**

-Kagome, ¿Por qué los trajiste a la aldea?-le pregunto Sesshoumaru-no ves que ellos no pertenecen a nuestro mundo

-no creas que no se que ese muchacho llamado Inuyasha es tu hermano menor-le respondía Kagome-así que porque estas tan preocupado y no me mientas

-está bien-le dijo Sesshoumaru resignado-lo que pasa es que trate de que no se mezclara con nuestro mundo ya que es muy peligroso y él nunca ha peleado; aparte que me prometí a mi mismo a que él nunca iba a pelear porque no quiero que muera igual que mi padre, es por eso que nunca lo traje para acá y también es por eso que desde que murió mi padre me muestro así de frio con todos

-te entiendo por lo que estas pasando-le decía Kagome-así que he tomado una decisión, pero te la diré mañana junto con las personas que traje hoy, ahora lo que quiero es descansar

-bueno descansa-le dijo Sesshoumaru

-Sesshy te puedo pedir un favor-le dijo Kagome con ojitos de perrito-siiii

-bueno que quieres

-les puedes decir a los chico de abajo que mañana les responderé sus preguntas-le decía Kagome a Sesshoumaru-además les puedes dar dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y la otra para la mujer que los acompaña, gracias

-de acuerdo-le decía Sesshoumaru-_siento que no me va a gustar los que va a decir Kagome, pero bueno ahora solo tengo que seguir disimulando y pensar como le voy a decir a Inuyasha que yo soy su hermano mayor_

**Mientras que en el salón**

-creo que lo mejor será volver a nuestra cabaña-les decía Inuyasha a sus amigos

-creo que te volviste loco-le decía Miroku-_creo que le afecto saber que la señorita tiene pareja-_como vamos a volver si estamos tan lejos

-muchachos la niña Kagome me pidió que los lleve a sus habitaciones-le decía una señora anciana-disculpen mi nombre es Kaede

-señora Kaede, como es eso que nos mostrara nuestras habitaciones-le preguntaba Sango

-como les dije la niña me pidió que los llevara a sus habitaciones-les decía Kaede-_porque me pidió Sesshoumaru que les dijera yo lo que le pidió la niña a él-_y también que les dijera que mañana va a responder sus preguntas porque ahora no podía ya que estaba muy cansada espero que la entienda

-muchas gracias señora-le respondió Sango

Al día siguiente luego de haber descansado toda la noche y de haber recuperado todas sus fuerzas, Kagome se disponía a responderle a responderle todas sus preguntas a los muchachos todas sus dudas

-hola chicos espero que hayan dormido bien-les decía Kagome-bueno ahora les responderé todas sus dudas, pero espero que lo entiendan y no traicionen a mi pueblo

-no se preocupe señorita no la traicionaremos-le respondía Miroku-no después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

-entonces les contare la historia de esta aldea-les decía Kagome muy seria

* * *

**Disculpen la demora tuve unos problemas pa subir el capitulo**

**espero que les guste**


End file.
